Intoxicated
by jcluvsvaughn
Summary: H/Hr romance of course! the gang's on their 6th year and harry comes home drunk!


Title: Intoxicated (1/1)

Author: Jaycee

Disclaimer: Not mine… never will be.

Summary: The gang is on their 6th year and Harry comes home drunk! 

Note: Okay, so I, Jaycee, am the only one who wrote this fic. Marga didn't co-write this one with me. :) This one is my baby. Anyway, this fic is inspired by the wonderfully beautiful Fanfic I read, titled 'A Pair of brown eyes', a story which I loved so much (an H/Hr Fanfic, of course), and an Alias Fanfic entitled as 'Under the Influence' which is the meaning of the title I have chosen for this one. I hope that you all like this one and please don't ever forget to tell me what you think of this okay? I would really love to hear what you guys think!

* * * * * * * * 

Hermione Granger looked up nervously when she heard loud banging from the direction of the big portrait that serves as the passageway into the Gryffindor common room.

She looked up at the big clock and saw that it was almost 1 in the morning. She's been in the common room for about three hours now, reading her 6th Year Arithmacy book. Her other classmates has retired to their rooms two hours ago but she's used to being left there in the common room every night. It's better that way because she gets to study more in peace.

Hermione stood up and stretched the kinks from her neck and shoulders and decided that the knocking she heard was probably her imagination. She was almost on her way to the Girls' dormitory when she heard even louder banging from outside, followed by someone cursing at the Fat Lady in the portrait. 

"Come on! Let me in…" She heard the voice said.

"Give me the password." The Fat Lady replied in a bored voice. 

"I forgot it… please just let me in. I promise I won't ever forget it anymore." Someone replied.

Hermione shook her head in amusement, as the Fat Lady said 'no' once again. There was something about the student's voice that was so familiar to her but she can't seem to put her finger into it. 

Finally thinking that the student's conversation with the portrait isn't going anywhere, she decided to intervene. "Dragon's Lair." Hermione said clearly. 

"Finally. Someone who knows the password." The lady whispered and the portrait swung open.

To Hermione's surprised, she saw no other than Harry Potter, leaning against the staircase. 

"Harry?" She exclaimed in disbelief. 

"Hermy-own-nee…" Harry said in a slurred voice.

Hermione stared at him. 

A very drunk Harry Potter.

"Why are you drunk?" She asked as she stepped out into the hallway and went to Harry's side to appraise the state he's in.  

Harry tried to stand up straight, a determined look on his face. "I am not drunk Hermy…" He told her firmly. He swayed to the right and Hermione had to hold out her arms to keep him from falling to the ground.

"HARRY POTTER!" She called out in surprise and led her disoriented friend into the common room.

"You don't have to shout so loudly Herm. I can hear you just fine." Harry mumbled as he and Hermione slowly trudged into the room, which was no small feat for Hermione who was trying with all her might to hold Harry's weight up. She has a small frame and Harry wasn't as light as a feather. 

Far from it, if truth be told.

The portrait swung close behind them and Hermione led her friend to one of the big armchairs in the middle of the room. They were almost there when Harry tripped over the Persian rug, taking Hermione down on the floor with him.

Hermione braced herself to the pain she knows she's going to feel when she hits the ground, but all she heard was a thump: and she felt no pain.

She opened her eyes and found herself sprawled on top of a grinning Harry, his green eyes twinkling mischievously. Hermione felt her cheeks redden as she stared into Harry's eyes. 

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered and she tried to get up but to her utter surprise, Harry's arms snaked around her waist and tightened. 

"Don't be. Its okay." Harry said huskily.

"Um… maybe you should let me up now… I'm probably heavy…" Hermione trailed off as she continued to look into his wonderful green eyes. For the life of her, she can't think of a reason why she never noticed how wonderful Harry's eyes were.

Because you shouldn't be thinking about that, Herm! He's your best friend, for God's sake! You shouldn't be thinking of your best friend in that way!

Harry shook his head. "You're not heavy Herm…" His left hand left her waist and played with a stray lock of her hair that escaped her once tight ponytail. "How come your hair is so soft?" He whispered.

Hermione blushed and looked away from him. "I don't know." She replied breathlessly. Her heart was beating a million times a second as Harry's hand left her hair and started to caress her cheek. 

"Um… Harry…" She whispered, her voice coming out almost as a croak as she was now having a very hard time to breathe.

Harry didn't seem to hear her as he continued his caress on her cheek. "Not only is your hair soft, but your skin too. Herm… why am I even noticing this things?" He asked her softly, his eyes connecting with hers once again. 

"I really don't know Harry… maybe you should let me stand up now… its getting late and you're drunk… we have to get you sobered up…" Hermione said as clearly as she can. Deep in her mind, she doesn't want to get up. She wants to do something else. Something that she shouldn't even be thinking about.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are, Herm?" Harry asked, smiling as he saw her blush once again. 

"No. I reckon you never told me that before. But thank you for saying that…" Hermione whispered. 

Harry grinned and his left hand went to the back of her neck. "You are more than welcome…" He pulled her face closer to his and Hermione parted her lips in anticipation of his kiss.

Hermione! Harry's drunk! He might regret all of this in the morning! 

Hermione was pulled out of her reverie at the validity of the words and she quickly pulled away from her friend. She pushed his arm away from her waist and quickly stood up, ignoring the fast beating of her heart, combined with her quickening pulse. She ignored the disappointment she was feeling from the absence of the feel of Harry's arms around her and busied herself with brushing the dirt from her robes. 

Harry was looking up at her with a look of regret and disappointment… and hurt. Yes. Hermione can definitely see that feeling there, but she ignored it and reminded herself that Harry's drunk, he can't possibly know what's really happening right now. 

Hermione held out her hand and grinned. "Come on Harry Potter. Stand up." She ordered playfully.

Harry nodded and grabbed her hand gratefully and he and Hermione walked slowly towards the chair and he collapsed into it happily. He let out a great big sigh as he leaned his head against the soft cushion.

Hermione sat on the chair facing his and started to control her breathing in order to talk to Harry properly. No use in letting her hormones go rampant tonight. He needs her help.

Just forget the fact that you are starting to develop feelings for Harry and just concentrate on sobering him up, okay Herm?

She gave her head a full shake and looked up to stare at Harry. She saw him staring at her with a glazed look on his face. 

"Herm… did I tell you how happy I am that you and Ron are my friends?" He asked, his voice a little slurred. A hiccup punctuated his question.

Hermione grinned. "Yes. You told us that at my last birthday, remember?" She said lightly.

"Oh yeah… I remember…" Harry trailed off.

Hermione stood up and thought of a way to sober Harry up. Instead of conjuring up a potion, she decided to do this the old-fashioned Muggle way. 

She took out her wand and summoned a basin of lukewarm water, a small white towel and a cup of strong black coffee.

Harry sat up straight, (well, as straight as he can be in that state) and looked at the objects in curiosity. "What are those Herm?" He asked.

Hermione grabbed the towel and soaked it in the water. Wringing the excess water off, she walked over to Harry and gently wiped his face with it. "My mum used to do this a lot with my dad when he comes home drunk. When I asked her what this does, she says that it will take away the drunkenness from the person." She explained, gently taking off Harry's glasses and putting it on the coffee table. 

She removed his bangs off of his forehead and wiped it with the towel. "How did you get drunk anyway?"

Harry barely heard her question as he savored the feeling of Hermione's soft touch against his face. If she didn't tap him slightly on the face, then he wouldn't have heard the words coming out of her mouth. "Huh?" He asked, bewildered.

Hermione giggled softly. "I said, how did you get drunk?"

"Oh… well… you know how we won the Quidditch match, AGAIN. Right?" Harry emphasized, making Hermione giggle again.

"Yeah. I know. I was there." She replied. 

"Seamus said that its just about time that we all celebrate, so me, Seamus and Ron, together with Neville and…" Harry stopped talking with a sheepish look on his face. "I actually forgot who else came with us. But what we did was we went to one of those dungeons at the bottom of the castle… then Seamus summoned two big bottles of this drink called… um… Brandy, I think, then we started drinking."

Hermione stared at him with big eyes. "I can't believe you did that! You do know that drinking in the castle grounds is not allowed! What if you all were caught? You could have been expelled!" She exclaimed, becoming irritated as Harry started to shake his head.

"No one caught us Hermione. We were very quiet… and besides, we were just having some fun. Please don't lecture me Herm… you're making my head hurt." Harry pleaded. 

Hermione relented and put the towel in the basin. "Where's Ron?" She asked.

"At the dungeon. He can't stand up. He's too wasted. They all are. I was the only one who was able to come up here." He replied.

Hermione nodded and took the cup of coffee. "Here. Sit up and drink this."

Harry bopped his head in agreement and took a sip. He quickly pushed it away and started fanning his hand over his open mouth. "Bloody hell Hermione! What in the world is that? Its too hot and it tastes…. Yech!" He complained.

"I'm sorry. It's coffee. It's going to sober you up."

"Well it worked!" Harry replied as he stood up and tried to walk towards the big sofa to lie down when he swayed to the side. 

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and she put her arm around Harry's waist and led him to the sofa. Harry fell on the sofa with Hermione once again on top of him.

Hermione felt her heart speed up as she looked into his eyes. "Harry… I'm going to leave you now… you have to get your rest." She whispered.

Harry nodded and his right hand cupped the side of her face. "I've been wondering 'Mione…" He trailed off as he touched a strand of her brown hair.

Hermione had to take a deep breath in order to reply properly. "About what?" 

"How it would be like to kiss you." Harry replied boldly.

Hermione's heart stopped at his words. She felt Harry's hand snake to the back of her neck and he pulled her closer until their lips were just centimeters apart. 

"I guess you'll just have to find out." Hermione said breathlessly and closed her eyes as she felt Harry's lips touch hers softly. 

Hermione felt her body go weak as Harry's hand went from her neck to her hair, gently running his hand through her locks, his other hand snaking around her waist, pulling her closer.

She responded to the kiss with the equal softness and sweetness that Harry was conveying. They continued kissing for a while, and Hermione never wanted for the moment to end. Her right hand snaked to the back of Harry's neck and pulled his head closer, bringing him close to her. 

Their kiss started to go deeper, deeper than they expected and intended. Hermione felt like she's going to have a heart attack with the way her heart was beating. 

Finally, when the need for air became desperate, they parted, both with big smiles on their faces.

"Wow…" Harry whispered in awe as he lifted a hand to touch her nose slightly. 

Hermione laughed a little and kissed the tip of Harry's nose. "Wow just about covers it."

Harry then closed his eyes, the smile never leaving his lips. 

Hermione was about to lean over to kiss him again when she heard a light snore. She looked at him in surprise and was about to ask him what's wrong when she realized what has happened.

Harry Potter just passed out.

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh out loud or to punch him on the face for falling asleep. But instead, she shook her head and gently extracted herself from his now slack embrace and stood up.

Leaning over, she gently touched the hair on his forehead and leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips. 

"Goodnight Harry. Sweet dreams."

She summoned a blanket and draped it over him securely. 

Hermione then grabbed her school things and went up to the girl's dormitory to go to sleep. 

**THE END!!!**

* * * * * * * 

_Hope everyone liked that one! Please don't forget to tell me what you guys think, k? Take care everyone and thank you for reading!_


End file.
